


Fancy Dress

by chasingriver



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English is not a universal language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Arthur is waiting at the front door to the ambassador’s residence when Eames pulls up in a taxi, late to the party. When he steps out, it’s hard to say who’s more surprised, but Arthur’s reaction quickly turns to outrage, while Eames looks almost gleeful.

“What the fuck, Eames? I told you this was fancy dress.”

“Indeed you did.”

“And you see the problem?” he hisses, gesturing through the window to guests wearing tuxedos and ball gowns. The doorman keeps his expression carefully neutral.

“Mm. I don’t think they got the memo.”

“What?” He shakes his head, confused. “The real question is why you’re dressed up as a pirate. I mean, what the hell?”

“Not just any pirate,” he says, his voice all serious but his eyebrows telling a different story. “Captain Jack Sparrow.”

He looks every inch the part, right down to the eyeliner and the billowing shirt, surely calculated to show off his chest and tattoos to maximum advantage. Arthur forces himself to look back at his face. “This is for _work_. You’re usually more professional than this.”

“I’ll have you know this is very professional. I spent hours on it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He wants to punch the smirk right off of Eames’ face.

“Then I gather you’re unaware that ‘fancy dress’ means ‘costume’ in England?”

A sickening horror washes over him. “Oh, God.”

“Well, this explains a lot. When I asked who you were going as and you said ‘myself,’ I thought you were being sarcastic.”

He groans. It had been an odd question, but he’d been too consumed by his report for it to sink in at the time. “Well, you can’t go in there like that.”

“Are you sure? It would make for a great conversation starter.”

_“No._ Look, we’re already late. I can take care of this one by myself.”

Eames pouts. “Waste of bloody effort.”

“Well,” Arthur lets an appreciative gaze wander down Eames’ body, “you could always meet me back at my hotel later.”

“Oh?” he says, perking up. “Fancy a bit of role-play, do you?”

Arthur’s (and, apparently, Eames’) irritation can’t compete with the thought of being pinned down by a hot pirate. He grins back at him. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to youcantsaymylastname for her spectacular manip! Wow. 
> 
> Additional thanks to both youcantsaymylastname and kate_the_reader for taking a look at this and assuring me that cracky pirate fluff should see the light of day. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
